


Making Space

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Something about Evie and books!





	Making Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/gifts).



"Careful with those," Evie called out as the men of her family carefully packaged the clay tablets from one set of shelves.

"What is all this chicken scratch anyway?"

"The writing of Mesopotamia," Evie said. "I am not expert enough to differentiate between the eras, but there is a young man, Kramer, in America seeking as many tablet fragments as can be amassed. He thinks he can crack the language fully."

"Let's hope his reading doesn't lead to a new set of the Plagues," Rick muttered.

"Don't be silly," Evie told him, and Jonathan picked up from her.

"It would be a new Flood, if these tablets hold such terrors for the modern world," Jonathan said, setting a tablet in the crate, and adding more straw before putting the next one in. "The Plagues came after moving out of Mesopotamia into Egypt."

Rick rolled his eyes, but got back to working on the crates. "So, just out of curiosity, once these tablets are gone and the shelves are clear, what's going on them?"

"Books!" Evie pointed to some boxes along one wall, that Rick had mostly forgotten about from moving in.

"No reading them aloud," was all Rick could say.

**Author's Note:**

> Samuel Noah Kramer was a Jewish academic who became one of the (if not THE) foremost authorities on Sumer. He got his Ph.D. in 1929, so I have co-opted him into this for sheer geekery.


End file.
